1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical bus system and a signal processor, the optical bus system including an optical bus for transmitting signal light and a light transmitting/receiving circuit for transmitting and receiving signal light, the signal processor performing signal processing including signal light transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of very large-scale integration (VLSI) circuits has come significantly enhanced functionality of daughter boards used by data processing systems. Because increased circuit functions entail a growing number of signal connections to a given daughter board, data bus boards (mother boards) that interconnect their daughter boards using bus arrangements have come to adopt parallel architectures involving numerous connectors and connection lines. More layers of ever-finer connection lines have been employed to promote parallelism in an attempt to boost the speed at which buses operate. With such architectures, however, system processing speeds are limited by the bus operating speed because of signal delays caused by the capacitance between connection lines and by their resistance. Another problem is the generation of heat by devices consuming more power than before. The monopolization of bus use entails prolonging standby time before signal transmission, which adversely affects system processing speeds. This has given rise to the need for simultaneous signal transmissions between a plurality of daughter boards. A further problem is the presence of electromagnetic interference (EMI) caused by densely arranged bus connection lines. EMI can be a big impediment to improving the speed of system processing.
Increased traffic of communication data has so far been addressed by installing more bus lines because there are limits to the bus operating speed. However, a larger number of bus lines necessitate higher power dissipation, give rise to lower transmission speeds associated with line skew, and take up more line space. Solutions to these disadvantages are proposed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Applications Nos. Sho 64-14631 and Hei 8-328707. The cited patent applications disclose analog bus connection schemes intended to reduce the number of lines between devices for easier line arrangements.
FIG. 5 is a schematic block diagram of a typical analog bus connection scheme disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 8-328707.
In FIG. 5, devices 501 and 511 are interconnected through an analog bus 506 that connects two A/D converters 504 and 507 as well as two D/A converters 505 and 508.
An n-bit signal from the device 501 travels over a transmission path 503 to enter the D/A converter 505 for conversion to analog data. The analog data signal is output onto the analog bus 506 to reach the A/D converter 507 for conversion to an n-bit digital signal. The digital signal is input to the device 511 over a transmission path 509. Conversely, a signal from the device 511 travels over a transmission path 510 to reach the DIA converter 508 for conversion to analog data. The analog data signal is output onto the analog bus 506 to reach the A/D converter 504 for conversion to a digital signal. The digital signal is then input to the device 501 over a transmission path 502.
As described above, the analog bus 506 in FIG. 5 functions with multi-level analog signals, while the devices 501 and 511 operate with digital signals.
In the conventional analog bus connection outlined above, the signals that travel over the analog bus 506 are multi-level analog signals. This means that components of bus line resistance and leak currents can cause signal level fluctuations. If bus lines are prolonged in the analog bus or if numerous devices are connected to the bus, it becomes difficult to transmit data correctly.
Many microcomputers require connecting a large number of function blocks using a plurality of buses. Because no communication is available between the multiple buses, it is difficult to implement the above type of analog bus connection scheme. In addressing such difficulties, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 8-328707 proposes a circuit to compensate for analog bus level fluctuations. However, the bus lines in the disclosed setup are electrical wires and are thus not fit completely to eliminate the level fluctuations caused by wiring resistance. There still exists the problem of growing power dissipation experienced when attempts are made to drive buses at high speeds, as well as the problem of line skew between parallel lines for mass data transmission. If bus lines are constituted by electrical wires, a multi-logic analog bus structure may be implemented to permit multiplex transmission unidirectionally, but not bidirectionally.
Studies have been made on how to utilize intra-system optical connection techniques called optical interconnection in high-speed signal transmission applications that cannot be implemented using electrical arrangements. Optical interconnection techniques that vary with the system configuration were outlined illustratively by Sadaji Uchida at the 9th Convention of Researchers on Circuit Packaging Technology in Japan (paper 15C0, pp. 201-202); by H. Tomimuro et al., in xe2x80x9cPackaging Technology for Optical Interconnectsxe2x80x9d (IEEE Tokyo, No. 33, pp. 81-86, 1994); and by Osamu Wada in xe2x80x9cElectronicsxe2x80x9d (the April 1993 issue, in Japanese, pp. 52-55).
Of the diverse optical interconnection techniques proposed so far, those disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 2-41042 apply an optical data transmission scheme involving high-speed, high-sensitivity light emitting/receiving devices to a data bus structure. The disclosed setup has the light emitting/receiving devices located on both sides of each of daughter boards installed in a system frame. In the space of the system frame, the light emitting/receiving devices on the contiguous daughter boards are optically connected to form a serial optical data bus for loop transmission between the daughter boards. The scheme works as follows: signal light from a given daughter board is converted to an electrical signal by an adjacent daughter board and then converted back by the same daughter board to signal light before being forwarded to another adjacent daughter board which repeats the same process, and so on. All serially arranged daughter boards in the system frame repeat optical-to-electrical and electrical-to-optical conversion successively for light signal transmission therethrough. The speed of signal transmission is thus dependent on and restricted by the speed of optical-to-electrical and electrical-to-optical signal conversion by the light emitting/receiving devices on each of the configured daughter boards. Because data transmission between adjacent daughter boards is effected through optical coupling in free space between the light emitting/receiving devices on the boards, these devices must be optically aligned and all daughter boards must be optically coupled. Optical coupling in free space can develop cross talk between contiguous optical transmission paths, hereby giving rise to possible data transmission defects. Faulty data transmission is also expected from signal light diffusion caused by ambient conditions (e.g., dust)in the system frame. Since the daughter boards are connected in series, removing any one of them will sever the connection at that point. Any daughter board, if removed, must be replaced by an additional board to preserve the connection. That is, the number of configured daughter boards is fixed and unchangeable.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho 61-196210 discloses techniques of data transmission between daughter boards using two-dimensional array devices. The techniques constitute a setup wherein plates with two parallel faces each are positioned opposite to a light source, the plate faces having diffraction grating and reflective elements making up optical paths which optically couple daughter boards bearing the plates. This scheme allows light from a single point to be connected only to one fixed point and, unlike electrical bus structures, does not permit comprehensive interconnection of all circuit boards. Because of the need for a complicated optical system and due to difficult alignment procedures, the disclosed setup may suffer misalignment between optical elements leading to cross talk between contiguous optical transmission paths, thereby causing possible data transmission defects. Because information about daughter board interconnection is determined by the diffraction grating and reflective elements arranged on the plate faces, the removal of any of the configured daughter boards will disrupt their interconnection. Hence there is little potential for expanded circuit board layout.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 4-134415 discloses other techniques of data transmission between daughter boards using two-dimensional array devices. The techniques constitute a setup comprising a lens array and an optical system. The lens array is made of a substance with a refractive index higher than that of air, the substance having its surfaces equipped with a plurality of lenses with negative curvatures. The optical system is arranged to send light from a light source into a side of the lens array. Also disclosed is an alternative setup wherein the multiple lenses with negative curvatures are replaced by low refractive index regions and a hologram structure. In the setups above, the laterally entered light is output to the surfaces in a distributive manner through the multiple lenses or through the alternative low refractive index regions and hologram structure. Thus irregularities of intensity can occur in output light signals depending on positional relations between the light incident position on the one hand, and the locations of the multiple lenses or of the alternative low refractive index regions and hologram structure on the other hand. Furthermore, there is a need for arranging light input elements of the daughter boards where the multiple lenses with negative curvatures over the transparent substance are located or where the alternative low refractive index regions and hologram structure are positioned. This means that there is again little potential for expanded circuit board layout. These disadvantages may be circumvented by use of a sheet-like optical data bus which, proposed elsewhere, propagates diffused signal light. This type of bus, unlike the one disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 2-41042, does not require fixing the number of daughter boards, and eliminates those difficulties in optically aligning light emitting/receiving devices which are discussed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho 61-196210.
The above-described optical transmission schemes have all stopped short of going beyond the constraints of electronic circuits. This is because they still convert electronic signals to optical signals for transmission.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 9-98137 discloses an example in which optical signals of different waveforms are transmitted bidirectionally over the same optical fiber.
In this case, although a single optical fiber structure is adopted, signal communication is available only between terminals each having a light emitter and a light receiving unit capable of sending and receiving light of a single waveform. To communicate freely between a large number of terminals requires furnishing them with a plurality of light emitters and receiving units dealing with different wavelengths of light. Such arrangements are complicated and bound to be costly.
In short, both electronic and optical circuits have so far failed to incorporate techniques allowing numerous terminals to communicate freely therebetween through the use of a reduced number of connection lines that may be installed easily.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the above and other deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art and to provide an optical bus system that ensures free communication between a plurality of terminals (devices, circuit boards, etc.), and a signal processor using that optical bus system.
In carrying out the invention and according to one aspect thereof, there is provided a first optical bus system comprising: an optical bus system, comprising: an optical bus having plurality of signal light input/output portions disposed along two opposed edges of said optical bus to input and output signal light, wherein the signal light input from said signal light input/output portions disposed at one of said edges thereof is transmitted toward the other edge thereof and is output from said signal light input/output portions disposed at the other edge thereof; and a plurality of light emitting/receiving circuits provided corresponding to said plurality of signal light input/output portions, wherein each of the light emitting/receiving circuit has a signal light emitting unit which generates the signal light entered into said optical bus through the corresponding signal light input/output portion and a signal light receiving unit which receives the signal light output from the corresponding signal light input/output portion to obtain a signal corresponding to the input signal at least one of the light receiving/emitting circuits corresponding to the plurality of signal light input/output portions on each of the two edges of the optical bus includes a repeater that causes the corresponding signal light sending unit to send out the signal light received by the corresponding signal light receiving unit.
In this optical bus system, at least one of said light receiving/emitting circuits disposed at each of said two edges of said optical bus includes a repeater which send out the same signal light received by the corresponding signal light receiving unit to the optical bus through the corresponding signal light input/output portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a second optical bus system comprising: an optical bus system further comprises a reflector which is disposed at each of said two edges of said optical bus, wherein the reflector reflects the signal light propagated through said optical bus toward the opposite edge.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a first signal processor comprising: a substrate; a plurality of circuit boards each including a signal light input/output edge through which signal light is input and output, a signal generating circuit for generating a signal to be carried by signal light output from said signal light input/output edge, and a signal processing circuit for processing the signal carried by the signal light input through said signal light input/output edge; an optical bus attached to said substrate and having a plurality of signal light input/output portions through which the signal light into or from the signal light input/output edge passes, wherein the signal light input from said signal light input/output portions at one of said edges is transmitted toward the other edge thereof and is output from said signal light input/output portions disposed at the other edge thereof; and a circuit board fixing part which fixes said circuit boards to said substrate In this signal processor, at least one of said plurality of circuit boards on each of said two edges of said optical bus includes a repeater which send out the same signal light received at the corresponding signal light input/output edge to the optical bus through the corresponding signal light input/output portion.
According to an even further aspect of the invention, there is provided a second signal processor further comprises a each of the two edges of the optical bus has a reflecting part that reflects toward the opposite edge the signal light propagated through the optical bus to one edge thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following description and appended drawings.